Hela is back in Infinity War
by crazyaboutto
Summary: Thor may thought destroying Asgard would kill Hela but boy he was wrong. Hela is back in Infinity War and she can do anything to get revenge even having alliance with a Mad Titan. kind of Thanos/Hela and IW AU [Hela is Lady Death of MCU.(read the bold part to understand better)]Cover is page from Unworthy Thor#5 I didnt watch IW so there is only prediction Everyone is in the fic!
1. Chapter 1

**I've watched Thor Ragnarök twice. First on October 27 and later. I wanted to write this sooner but midterms came crushing down. So I might be remembering the dialoges wrong. Bear with me please. Even before watching the movie, I've had this theory and I still do. This is what I think will happen after Ragnarök and before Avengers Infinity War.**

 **Hela is Lady Death of MCU, the one that Thanos has crush on and the reason why he wants to kill everyone.**

 **Why I think this?**

 **We didn't see Hela much in Ragnarök and we see someone who resembles Lady Death just 2 movies before the ultimate movie, Avengers Infinity War. If you watched the movie, you would notice how strong she is. She survived the biggest lightning bolt in the history of lighting bolts, broke Mjölnir like a piece of glass, stabbed a couple times and she was hella fine (get it ;). And she teleported to Norway from Hel when Odin died and also she revived dead soldiers and Fenris with eternal flame. Eternal flame doesn't distinguish ever. At the end we didn't see her death. We saw Surtur, who btw got attacked by Hulk and had a crack on his crown after Hulk-smash, swinging toward Hela into Asgard's core but we didn't actually see her die. They showed Hela for a second then Surtur doing his thing.**

 **1\. She teleported in last second before the sword came to her. There is a light just before sword hits where she stood but after the hit there is no sign of a body. Watch that scene 0.25 speed on youtube. You'll see.**

 **2\. She is Goddess of Death. Can you even kill Death?**

 **3\. the crack on Surtur's crown weakened him and Hela didn't die.**

 **4\. Eternal Flame is still on Asgard, well it's in Asgard's ruins and Hela is there too. She can be resurrected.**

 **If you want further proof, write Thanos and Hela unworthy Thor to google and look at the pictures you will see. Now after a long intro, here is the story.**

 **Place and date**

 _Thoughts_

 **Lastly INFINITY WAR TRAILER! I don't know how many times I watched it but I know memorized every single dialoge. I will watch it again! The trailer gave me the energy to finish this.**

* * *

 **Asgard**

This wasn't what Hela imagined how her day would go. _Was it too much to ask when I want to conquer all realms?_ She thought before going into surface but she felt something. _Surtur_. _So that sorry-excuse of brothers want Ragnarök, kill all the Gods, kill ME?_ Hela summoned all her powers and pushed toward the surface. The land formed under her feet. She used all her strength and threw everything she got at Surtur. As she was trying to stop Surtur, the green giant with Thor, the killer of her beloved Fenris, jumped and hit Surtur's crown. She noticed the crack it caused and this pushed her limits.

Surtur was happy and annoyed at the same time. He was fulfilling his destiny and the Goddess of Death was stabbing him pieces of land. He had enough and he swang the Twilight Sword onto his attacker.

 _Nooooo!_ Hela thought. _I'm the Goddess of Death. I won't be killed._ She tried to teleport herself before the sword reached her. If only she did this sooner, she could have escaped but she failed for the first time after her imprisonment. Everything tuned to ashes before blowing up with Hela in Asgard.

* * *

 **Space ship**

It was hard for Thor to watch his home turn to ashes but he needed to stay strong for his people. _Asgard is not a place, it's people_. This was the thing that gave him strenght. He had a destination at his mind. Earth was the perfect place for Asgardians and other aliens. Midgardians weren't hostile, they would welcome his people with open arms. After all Thor was an Avenger and who doesn't love the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes. **(Imagine Thor on Earth not knowing Civil War** **J** **)**

Even though he and others knew where they would go, he asked anyway after the big explosion of Asgard and Korg's comment about it. "What do you think Miek?" Thor didn't want Miek to think he ignored him.

"Oh Miek is dead. I accidently stepped on it during the fight." Miek shrieked. "Oh never mind he is alive." Korg said happily.

Thor looked forward and said their destination, not wanting get any more involved the thing going on between Korg and Miek. "Earth it is." He leaned back his chair while Valkyrie entered the coordinates of Earth.

* * *

 **Asgard's Ruins**

After he heard about Odin's death and the Asgard's annihilation, Thanos didn't waste any time to go where Asgard once been and get the Space Stone. Before Gamora's and Nebula's betrayal, he would send his daughters to do the deed but they turned out to be traitors. Infinity Stones have been showing up recently and he couldn't wait any longer now that the protector of 9 realms, Odin, died. He summoned his Black Order and ordered one of his many servants to prepare his ship. Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Black Dwarf and Ebony Maw came as soon as they could. It was unfortunate that Supergiant got killed before his conquest but if she got herself killed, she wouldn't be worthy of being a part of Thanos' Black Order. They kneeled before Thanos. Thanos talked before they ask anything. "It is time. We are going to visit Asgard and take The Space Stone then Corvus and Proxima will go to Earth and take The Mind Stone and The Time Stone. Dwarf, Maw, you will go to Xandar and bring me The Power Stone. I will take care of the rest of the stones myself." Thanos dismissed them and they went to his ship while Thanos fetched his Infinity Gaunlet.

They arrived the place where Asgard should have been, Thanos ordered his minions to search for The Space Stone. Black Order got out of the ship and started looking for it while Thanos watched the horizon. _Ah there is The Eternal Flame, nothing compared to an infinity stone._ Thanos thought himself while he waited his Black Order to arrive. And then they came but they did not bring the infinity stone instead they brought a body, a woman. "The Space Stone is not here, sire." Ebony Maw said after kneeling in front of Thanos. "We found her floating in the space. Not a stretch on her. We thought…"

His words got cut with Thanos gripping his neck. "ENOUGH! If you cannot accomplish a simple task as this, what use you are to me? Perhaps you think betrayal of my daughters left me merciful. You would be wrong." The others stood on their own ground. They knew they would share the same fate as Maw if Thanos were to interrupted. Their punishment would only become much worse.

Maw begged for his life. "My Lord, forgive your Black Order for our mistake. Let us bring The Flame to us, sire. It can be of use." With that Thanos let him go. The Black Order bowed and went to take The Eternal Flame.

While his order were bringing the flame to his ship, Thanos inspected the body they previously brought. She reminded him the pathetic God he met a few years ago with her black hair coming out of her headdress and over use of green attire. He was yet to give him his punishment for failing him to bring Space Stone and return Mind Stone to him. He didn't need a dead body on his when conquering whole universe.

Black Order came with Eternal Flame contained in a vessel. They kneeled before their lord. Corvus Glaive held the Eternal Flame. "Your Black Order brought you the Flame." Thanos, who was standing next to the woman's body, nudged his head that indicated Corvus to bring the Flame to him.

Just as the Flame came closer to Thanos, the Flame broke its container and rushed to the lying woman's body, covering her with it. Thanos took a few steps back, not understanding what's going on as the Flame turned to green color and became larger and brighter. Everyone in the covered their eyes. As the brightness faded, they opened their eyes and prepared to attack.

The dead woman was standing in front of them. "Ohhh finally!" The woman put her hands on her forehead and dragged her hands through back of her head. A second ago some parts of her clothing were torn off and her hair fell from her heading but now she looked perfectly fine as if they weren't the same woman.

Proxima Midnight's hand on her spear tightened. "A witch!" She yelled. "I've been waiting for kill one!" She threw her spear to the woman. The spear went through the woman but it did not do any damage to the woman.

The woman took the spear from her chest and looked at it before smirking. "A witch? Really?" She demolished the spear on her hand. "You wish to kill me?" She chuckled. "You will continue to wait for all eternity."

Rest of the Black Order were going to attack as the woman conjured two swords from her hands which were standing on her both sides elegantly* but Thanos raised his hand signaling his order to stand down. "You are on my ship, attacking my Black Order."

The woman turned to where voice came from. She spotted the Titan wearing the Infinity Gauntlet. "Not fake." Was the only thing she said.

"Who are you? Answer before I decide you are not worthy of my time." Thanos asked.

"I am Hela, the Goddess of Death, Odin's firstborn, the rightful Queen of Asgard and 9 realms." She answered coolly, wondering who were the unfortunate souls that dared to question her. She had an idea but she wasn't sure. Hel had lots of souls killed by a Mad Titan and his minions who were seeking the Infinity Stones. Hela never cared enough to listen all stories about that. "And you are?"

Thanos was always fascinated about death even when he was a child. That's what drew him to obliterate his own planet. Now in front of stood the Goddess of Death. He always knew the Death existed but never saw anything on her. "I am Thanos of Titan. Con-"

Hela raised her hand. "The Mad Titan?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "I had a chat with The Other in Hel. I have heard of you. You seek all Infinity Stones to conquer the universe?" She asked sarcastically. She didn't need a bunch of stones to conquer all realms.

Thanos didn't like to be interrupted more than someone knowing his plans. "And you are the new protector of 9 realms after Odin?" He was getting ready to attack if she were to make any move.

Hela laughed. "Protector of 9 realms? That's a new one." Thanos didn't expect Odinsdottir to laugh. "I do not have any care for realms. I only want Asgard, rest can come to my Hel, hopefully they will." Hela didn't want her actual plan to be known to the Titan. She is the one to be destined to be the Conqueror of Realms whether they were alive or dead. Personally she would prefer dead, it would be easier to control for Goddess of Death. "I have a proposition for you, Titan but I shall not tell in front of lesser beings." One of his order's member growled. Hela didn't care enough to acknowledge it. "Or do you fear that I will do something to you?"

"Leave!" Thanos ordered. His order left without opposing him for which they knew if they disobeyed. "Asgard had the S-"

"Space Stone? I know I have seen it." This was the second time she interrupted him. _Is she hoping to challenge me as her grand plan?_ Thanos thought as Hela continued. "You're wondering where it is? I know something better?" She gathered Eternal Flame around her hand and summoned its container to her other hand.

"You mean Eternal Flame?" Thanos laughed. "You think Eternal Flame is more powerful than an Infinity Stone? You are m-"

"2 Infinity Stones." This was the third strike. Normally he would kill anyone who cut his word but she said intrigued him. He waited her to explain more. "The Space Stone was in All-Father's vault but there was another stone in Asgard. I take it you heard of Heimdall*, the one sees all?" He nodded while Hela was playing with Eternal Flame on her hand before putting in the container. "How do you think he sees all souls in all realms? Odin gave him the Soul Stone. He gave one of the most powerful weapons to a peasant while he banished me to Hel. Only thing I regret about Odin is that I missed his death. So I would not mind if you take over the Universe or destroy it. I only wish my rightful place as a Queen. Help me to take my throne and I will tell you where they are even if it's not what you truly seek."

Thanos considered his options. The universe was vast. It would take longer to collect all stones than this new option. "Thunderer will be in my way and your other brother owes me. I will not be merciful on them ot any other protector of stones. That is the deal."

"Deal!" She suppressed her grin trough all conversation but she couldn't hide her grin anymore. "I do have one condition. Leave my sorry excuse of brothers to me. I have a feud to settle with them." He nodded. As long as he got the stones he didn't care who delivered Loki's punishment. "Loki took the Space Stone and with Heimdall and other Asgardians, they got into a ship, escaping my wrath."

Thanos summoned Ebony Maw and told him to find Odinsons' ship and then ordered Maw to tell his Black Order to go where he told them to. After Maw left, Thanos turned and saw Hela sitting on his seat smirking. He didn't register what she said before, he was preoccupied with Infinity Stones but he noticed it. So he addressed the burning question. "What do you mean what I truly seek? I only want all Infinity Stones to rule over Universe."

Hela stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She got up. "I can give you what you truly want" Hela said, knowing or feeling full well what he fascinated about and started to walk toward Thanos, swaying a little. _I am the Goddess of Death. Do you really think I can't feel your fascination?_ She thought.

Thanos observed her before answering with nonchalance. "And what is that?"

Hela smirked, putting her hand on his shoulder, before leaning on his ear and whispering. "Death"

Hela put her hands around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. _This should be fun. I have not done a thing like this for centuries._ Hela thought as Thanos gave into her kiss.

* * *

 _Earth it is._ That's what Thor said. _How very predictable_. Loki thought while he approached Thor. Loki stood there without talking a few moments before asking the burning question. "Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?"

"Yes of course. People of Earth love me. I'm very popular" Thor answered. _All his time on Midgard made him sassier._ Loki thought.

"Let me rephrase that. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?"

"Probably not, to be honest. I wouldn't worry, brother. I feel like everything's gonna work out fine." Then a ship which Loki once saw when he was with The Other came to the sight. It was in this moment, they knew they fucked up. Probably the reason was no one told Thor to never say everything will be alright.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Hela walked toward the window and saw her brothers standing together on the other ship. Thanos came behind her.* Hela grinned and she put her hands to head to summon her headdress. She was going to deal with her brothers and she was at her most powerful state when she wore it. "I am going to enjoy this." Hela exclaimed.

"Stones better be here. Our deal is dependent on it." Thanos said without looking at her.

"I told you their last locations. I cannot help it if they changed their places." Asgard still existed, if she were powerful enough, she would send necroswords to him just for fun but she wasn't strong enough yet. "Do not let your minions get into my way or they too will share same fate as the others." With that she left to attack her dearest brothers with a smirk on her face.

 ***Like she does in the movie. IDK how to describe it.**

 ***I used to think Heimdall had the Soul Stone but now I think it is in Wakanda**

 ***I let you imagine whatever happened after their kiss.**


	2. The End is Near

**Hello there! I will try to finish this as much as I can before the Avengers Infinity War. I decided that this won't be just a HELANOS fic. This will be a fic that is about what might happen in Infinity War and how it might end. So I won't check the grammar and all so much. Here are some notes:**

 **READ BEFORE THE ACTUAL CHAPTER:**

· **I stopped watching TV spots and trailers so I can have full expreince in cinema so dialogues might differ from the actual footage.**

· **Romance won't be the main theme but I will mention other ships that are canon like Pepperony or the ones I want them to be canon like Romanogers**

· **I will be seeing the movie in exactly 3 days and 16 hours (as I'm writing this sentence). I can't believe that the waiting is almost over.**

· **English isn't my native language and since I won't double check this, prepare for mistakes. If this is terrible, I will write a shorter chapter next and then I will double check it.**

· **I haven't read the comics that has Black Order in it yet so they might be OOC. But I tried to keep them evil.**

 **Locations Dates**

 _Thoughts and emphasis_

* * *

 **Asgardian Ship**

 **Present**

"Why do I have a feeling that this is your doing, brother?" Thor asked Loki as he observed the ship in front of them. Thor turn to look at Loki and he saw him gulping like he saw his worst fear. He didn't see this much fear in Loki's eyes when they were facing Hela.

Loki blinked a few times and whispered as calmly as possible. "Go and alert Hulk and Valkyrie. I will engage the defenses." Loki turned to leave but Thor stopped him by grabbing his forearm.

"Loki what did you do?" Thor thought this was another Loki's little prank-gone-wrong.

Loki shook off Thor's hand then started walking. "He is here." Thor ran to Loki's side and walked at the same pace as him. Before Thor could ask who, Loki answered for him. "Remember what our father said about there is another being behind the attack against Earth? The Mad Titan who gave me The Scepter is the one on the ship." Loki stopped at the place where they would need to separate their ways. "The Other told me that there wouldn't be a place where I can't hide from Thanos if I didn't bring him The Tesseract. He came to collect me and..."

Loki trailed of but Thor understood what he meant. He got angry that Loki would bring The Tesseract and not mention it to him. "I've thought..."  
Loki cut him off. "We don't have much time. I will engage the defenses then open a portal to Earth with The Stone for our people."

Loki may not admit that he cares but Thor knew it. He nodded and hugged Loki as if it was the last time he could hug him. "Take care brother and don't die."

Loki hugged him back. He may not know what Thor was feeling but he felt the same way. Something catastrophic was going to happen and it didn't have anything to do with him this time. They ended the hug quickly and ran to their ways. As Loki reaches his destination, he realized he was too late since the alarm of the ship went of on itself and the ship shook as if it took a huge hit. He was too late to engage outside the defenses so he went straight into his room to grab The Tesseract. "HEIMDALL!" He yelled in the empty room knowing that Heimdall would hear him and he did. Heimdall let Loki see through his eyes so that they could communicate. "Heimdall get everyone into a safe place. I will open a portal to Earth for them. Guide me where to find you." Heimdall nodded and did what Loki asked him to. This was not a time for discussion.

* * *

Thor went to the main compartment to find Hulk and Valkyrie, thinking that they were sparring there. Before he reached the main compartment, the alarm went off and the ship took a hit. He reached the Odin Force and destroyed every door until his destination. He was right. Hulk and Valkyrie were there but they weren't alone. They had had Asgardian audiences before the ship took a hit. Now there were hurt Asgardians, some of them were on the floor probably dead, some were trying to get up, some were running. Thor got out of Odin Force to not hurt his people. The blast couldn't made this much damage. He was focused on his people so much that he noticed the fight after hearing Valkyrie saying his name. He looked up angrily. They just survived Hela but now they are dealing with death again. Nothing would prepare what he saw then. Valkyrie was fighting against two people, one male and one female, who had spears of their own and Hulk was fighting against something that was way larger than himself. But this wasn't the scene that shocked him. He saw his sister, Hela, alive and kicking on the platform where his made up throne was on. She held two guards by neck and created a pair of spears from her hands, impaling both guards on their heads with a smile on her face. _How is this possible?_ Thor thought. He noticed what's behind her, the window which they watched Asgard's demise was broken and there was a platform from the other ship. Thor ran toward Hela since both Hulk and Valkyrie seemed to hold themselves against their opponents and he knew there were other fighter like Korg and Miek who could help them but no one on the ship could fight Hela alone other than him. He still did not use the Odin Force until there was clearing so he wouldn't hurt anymore Asgardians. He quickly glanced the platform to see if there were others coming and to push Hela there so he can find without hurting his people. He didn't see anyone coming and thus, just a second before reaching Hela he got into Odin Force and shot a lighting to her which caused her to fall back into the other ship.

Hela laughed, standing up. "I see you got better at Odin Force, little brother. Single eye looks good on you… You need to thank me for that." He conjured a necrosword and threw to Thor with all her might.

Thor's lightnings destroyed the necrosword before it could hit him. "Surtur destroyed Asgard with you on it. How are you alive?" Thor shot lightning bolt at her and she took it like a champ.

"Nice plan you had there. Even I would not destroy Asgard…" She created a spear and run to Thor. She wanted to take his other eye but Thor held the spear, countering her. "It seems you are a Destroyer Odinson.*"

Thor flinched at her words, remembering the exact words from somewhere else and this was his mistake. Hela conjured another necrosword and stabbed him in the gut but he didn't back down. _Who knew getting stabbed by Loki countless times would be useful!_ They attacked and countered each other until Thor found an opening. _She isn't as strong as before_. He noticed this too. He summoned all his power and with the Odin Force, he created the strongest lightning he could create in a confined place in the space and hit Hela with it.

This time it worked. Hela took too much damage and couldn't get up from the attack. She wasn't at strongest and she's just revived. Any other day, Thor would lose but this time she lost.

Thor was going to make sure she stayed where she was but forced to get out of Odin Force by Heimdall. "Most of the passengers went through portal but some died. Loki is fighting against Ebony Maw somewhere else. He told me to close the portal when Asgardians went to Earth whether you and he and the rest are with us or not. Thor, he can't get to me. I have the other Infinity Stone. You are on your own."

"Loki is right. We will take care of this. You don't need to-" Before Thor could finish his sentence, someone prevented him. Thor got held by his head and slammed to the ground a few times while his head got squeezed by the same person. _This cannot be Hela!_

* * *

Loki went to Heimdall, who was standing with the refugees, with The Tessaract. "I suppose you know how to use it." Loki gave The Tessaract to Heimdall. "Take this and get as many people as you can to Earth then close the portal whether me or my brother is with them or not."

"I have to go with them, Loki. Thanos cannot get to me." Heimdall had already opened the portal and people stated to go through there.

"Why not?" Heimdall looked Loki in the eye and he understood. "You had it all this time?" That was a rhetorical question. "Fine but you have to leave the Tessaract here. The rest of us can get away with it. Now I will need to do some distractions." With that Loki left them. He went to control room and arranged an escape pot that set course to Earth just in case. Then he felt a presence in the room. He used his signature trick, creating an illusion of him but it didn't work out the way he thought.

"Ohh The Trickster is playing gamessss…" Loki heard a voice behind his ear. He turned to see Ebony Maw, the one who enjoys mind games and breaking people's mind.

"Welcome to my humble ship!" Loki turned and clapped his hands, dismissing the illusion. "How can I help you kind sir?"

"Your silvertongue doesn't work on me, Trickster." Maw tilted his head and Loki froze where he stood. Loki tried to resist his control and for second he manged it and threw a dagger at Maw. Unfortunately Maw was 10 steps ahead of him and caught the dagger and stabbed Loki with it. Loki tried to attack him again but Maw beat him to it by making Loki hurt himself.

* * *

After Loki's defeat, Maw dragged him the main compartment. Loki saw dead Asgardians and dead warriors from Skaar. The giant rock, Korg, was among them. He saw that Valkyrie and Hulk defeated but not dead, memorizing where they stood. He was thrown to ground by Maw, falling on his knees. He got up a saw Hela. _What is she doing with Black Oder? How is she alive?_ "Hello sister, you look well for someone dead." But actually she looked like she took a great deal of damage.

"You were the one who put Surtur's crown to the Eternal Fire?" She already knew the answer. "I am going to enjoy spending time with you." She said with a cruel smirk.

Loki was going to make a remark but he saw something he wished he never did. Thanos who Loki saw for the first time in face was holding Thor by his head and Thor looked barely alive. He took a step toward them but Proxima Midnight raised her spear to his face. He didn't notice he was surrounded by Black Order nor he noticed that he knocked out Hulk and Valkyrie who thankfully were still breathing.

"Bring me the Infinity Stones, Odinson." Thanos demanded.

Loki was trying to buy some time for the others and maybe, with a little chance, he could convince Thanos that he didn't have the stones. "I am afraid I-"

"As you should be!" Thanos lifted Thor and squeezed his head.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Thor felt like his head was going to explode.

Loki took a step forward. "ENOUGH! I will give it to you!" At first he raised his voice but soon regretted it. "I will bring it if you spare my brother."

"You are not to make demands, Liesmith! Last time you wanted him dead. I am in a good mood today. Bring me both of them and I will consider letting him live." Loki turned to leave and Maw followed him. When Loki returned, he noticed that Hulk was getting his consciousness. He went where he stood before, surrounded by Black Order. He took the Tessaract from his pocket and presented it to Thanos. "Where is the other one?"

"Heimdall is not here anymore. He must have used the stone to escape. It wasn't my doing." Loki did what he does best, lied as if his life depended on it. Before Thanos took the Tessaract, he tossed Thor to space. "NOOOOO!" Loki wanted to help him but prevented by Maw. _He can survive space, he is Asgardian Loki but you can't survive Thanos._

Thanos took the Tessaract and looked at it a bit. He then smashed it with his hand and put the morphed stone into his gauntlet. Black Order looked at Thanos as if he was a God and they were worshipping him. Loki saw this as an opportunity and enacted his other plan. He couldn't get to the escape pot but Hulk was closer. Loki acted quickly and with his magic, he opened the escape pot's door, pushing Hulk into it and sending a dagger to deploy botton while never leaving his place. He gave Hulk a repeated massage _Thanos is coming._ He might have get away with it but Hela saw him. She sent a necrosword at him. "Once a traitor always a traitor." She said. "Now that you got your shiny stone can I have my brother to play?" She didn't wait for an answer and came to where he stood. Hela glanced at Valkyrie. "The Leader of Valkyries and the last one? I want her too, darling." She said to Thanos. Loki was disgusted by the fact but he didn't show it. Anything to keep him alive and of course Valkyrie.

"You were right, Death. But you were weak and I don't have weaklings in my Order." Thanos said.

"Weak? Maybe for now but with every death, I am becoming stronger. Imagine me if someone wipes out half of the universe." Hela wouldn't let anyone downgrade her but she was weaker now. Yet what she said was true, every death makes her stronger. Killing half and ruling the other half of the universe wouldn't be bad thing for her. She looked at Thanos who looked like her words struck a chord and knew that she did use the right words ' _wipe out half of the universe'._ "Aren't you going to do something with the one got away?"

"No, I want to see humans try to fight for themselves and fail all the same. Their end is near." He looked at Hela. "I will balance the universe by wiping out the half of it. I wouldn't want a powerful enemy against me then." He turned to Black Order. "Put prisoners into their cells and destroy the ship." Thanos walked back into his ship and Hela followed him with a cruel smile on her face.

* * *

 **Asgardian Ship Wreck**

 **6 Hours Later**

"Alright Guardians, let's put on our mean faces!" Peter Quill said while flying into the wreck caused by unknown reasons.

"What the hell happened here?" Gamora came to the front of Milano and looked at the wreck. She had a bad feeling about this.

Everyone was looking out for something but suddenly someone hit the window of Milano. "Bypass bypass! Get it off!" Rocket yelled from the back seat.

"That's a survivor. Drax bring him in…" Peter said to Drax. "…please." He added. Drax brought the body and put him on the table. Peter looked at him. "How the hell this dude survived the space?"

Drax ignored his question and corrected him. "No you are a dude. This is a man." He pointed his biceps.

Gamora touched his biceps. "They are so firm and…"

Peter got a little jealous of the _man_ and cut Gamora, his girlfriend, off. He turned to Mantis. "Alright, wake him up."

Mantis stood by the man's head and put her hand on his forehead. "Wake u…"

The man jumped from the table, taking quick and short breaths. The Guardians took battle position. The man turned to face them. "Who the hell are you guys?"

* * *

 **Earth**

 **New York, USA**

 **3 days after the battle of Asgardian ship (Day time)**

Tony and Pepper from jogging in the Central Park while discussing their wedding plan. "Y'know we could have done this in our house, honey." Tony said. "Why do I have to join your jogging anyway? I could have called you while you were jogging."

"Because I need to be in shape for my wedding dress and last night's pizza night didn't help anything." Pepper said between breaths. "And I don't thrust you to do something crazy like bringing actual bear for ring-bearer at our wedding and blaming phone connection for misunderstanding."

"Damn it! I need to cancel the bear!" Tony said, causing Pepper to laugh.

"Nice one!" She laughed a little more then stopped. "You didn't hire an actual bear, right Tony?"

Tony stopped at his track and jogged back to Pepper. "Me?" He raised his eyebrows. "Am I that type a person?"

Pepper answered without hesitation. "Yes." She got close to Tony and held his face between her hands. "But this is why I love you." She gave a quick peck on the lips then asked the real question she wanted to ask. "Are you going to call Steve or Natasha?"

Tony backed away a bit. He understood Steve's reasons for not signing tour records but not telling him about his mother's and father's killer hurt him. To make things worse, he later learned that Natasha knew it too. She left a letter telling him how they found out and why she and Steve didn't tell him sooner which was better explanation than just Steve's. The reason made sense, Bucky didn't kill them; Winter Soldier did and he wasn't around. They didn't want to tell him before finding Bucky and explaining everything slowly. _Seriously they both sent letters. What is this? 80s?_ He wanted to say this to Pepper but didn't. Tony took a deep breath. "Nope."

"Tony, maybe you should talk. I know everything won't be same but..." Pepper trailed off. "You know, Natasha sent me gift basket congratulating us for the engagement and wishing me luck."

"Natasha sends you gifts. You've never said anything." Tony was surprised. He didn't receive any gift basket.

"We've grown close when and after she worked as my assistant. We had spa days, me Maria and Natasha and then Wanda."

"Why wasn't I invited to spa days?" Pepper lifted her eyebrows as if saying ' _Are you seriously asking me this?'_ "Fine fine." Tony was going to say something else but Pepper noticed that people were looking up, pointing something. She did the same and Tony followed her. There was something coming towards Earth like meteoroid.

Pepper and Tony looked at each other at the same time and Pepper nodded. She gave a quick peck on Tony's lips. "If you save the Earth before dinner..." She leaned in his ear and whispered something, the same thing before he started Avengers journey.

Tony smirked and took a step back. His suit formed outside of his clothes. And then flew toward where meteoroid was going. He knew something was coming and that's why he developed a new suit. He used Extremis formula and merged it with his own tech and called it _Bleeding Edge Armor or Mark XLVII Armor._ The suit can form anytime Tony thinks it since Tony linked it to his brainwaves and regenerate itself to some extent. It's not like anyone can cause damage beyond suit's repair limit. After all, he is Iron Man.

* * *

 **Earth**

 **Stockholm, Sweden**

 **The Same Time as in New York (Night time*)**

Wanda and Vision had something for each other for quite some time and after the prison breakout, they started their relationship. They were in Stockholm, Sweden. They had a small apartment which they've been living in for quite some time. To blend in with the crowd, Vision used The Mind Stone to create human look. Wanda thought he looked quite handsome with and without the human look. They had a normal life, normal for them at least but today... today, something was wrong. Vision could feel something was wrong with the Mind Stone. He asked Wanda to check it but she found nothing. He still didn't feel well and that's why they called for Secret Avengers, Steve Rogers aka Nomad, Natasha Romanoff aka Yelena Belova/Black Widow and Sam Wilson. Natasha used both aliases but still  
held the title of Black Widow and Sam didn't want another name. They would be in Stockholm any minute now.

Wanda and Vision were in their apartment. Vision felt something awful. Maybe the human skin made him feel things too. Humans would find raining days depressing. He walked toward the window and opened the curtains. Wanda was in the bed when Vision acted the same way for the last few days. She knew he would ask him to check one more time so she walked toward him. Vision turned to her and held her face between his hands then kissed her. She broke the kiss and smiled at him, a smile that flutters his heart even if it's made out of vibranium. Vision was holding her on waist and she had her left hand on his chest. She raised her right hand toward The Mind Stone to check it. She was expecting the usual result but she heard the scream of hundreds of people. She backed away a bit, shocked to hear such a thing. Before Vision could ask what did happen, before Wanda can understand what's happening, they've heard an explosion near their building. They looked through the window and saw a smoke coming from Stortorget Square*. They shared a look and they went to the explosion center after Wanda switched her outfit.

When they reached the Square, they saw people running. Vision went to help some people. Wanda was going to do the same but something was thrown at her. She knelt backwards at the last second and the thing that was thrown to her hit the car behind her. "WANDA!" Vision yelled for her. The thing came out of the exploded car to someone's hand. Wanda looked at the person and saw a blue skinned alien looking woman. She charged against Wanda and Wanda countered her.

While Wanda was fighting against the alien, Vision floated toward them at full speed to aid Wanda but he was stopped by someone else. There was another alien with spear attacking Vision. Vision normally could fight him but something happened with The Mind Stone on his forehead and he fell to the ground. This male Alien stabbed him with his spear. "AHHHHH!" He couldn't help but feel the pain caused both from the stabbing and the stone.

Hearing Vision's scream, Wanda turned toward him. "VIS!"

The Blue Alien, Proxima Midnight, took the advantage from this and hit her in the head with her spear. Thinking that Wanda is unconscious, she went to her husband's, Corvus Glaive's, side. They both stood over Vision. Then Corvus took his spear and used it to take the Mind Stone from Vision's head.

Vision never felt a pain like this before and couldn't stop screaming. "AAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 ***I used to thought Thanos got Space Stone before the Power Stone and that's why there is a contradiction in here.**

 ***Heimdall said this to Thor in Thor's vision in Age of Ultron.**

 ***Since there is a time difference between Stockholm and New York, one is night time the other is night.**

 ***I am not sure about the name but I meant a square at Stockholm**


	3. The end (its only prediction not spoiler

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I WILL BE WATCHING IW IN A FEW HOURS AND I COULDN'T FINISH THE FIC IN TIME. SO I WILL WRITE AN END FOR THIS IN THE LAST 2 PARTS AND WHEN I HAVE TIME FOR WRITING, I WILL FINISH IT PROPERLY./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"THIS END IS HOW I IMAGINED INIFINTY WAR WILL END/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"ALSO IT IS HOW THIS FIC WILL END/span/strong/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="5" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Stockholm/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Present/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Proxima Midnight stood by her husband side while he was taking the mind stone but then she sensed someone approaching. She threw her spear to the target but the target caught it. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"It's impossible! /emShe thought. She was going to charge that person but someone else flew toward her, throwing kicks. She countered him while the one who caught the spear threw it to Corvus Glaive. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The spear stretched Corvus causing him to stop taking the stone. He turned to attack the attacker but he was closer than he thought and had a stick on his hand. They got into a fight while his wife was fighting the flying human. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"This human is stronger than average humans. /emHe thought but he was confident that he wouldn't lose. That was one of the biggest mistakes he made. The human, male, made him lose his spear. He kicked him so there would be enough space between them and he could get his spear back. He turned to look at where his spear landed but he didn't see it. He heard a faint noise and tried to find the voice but what he found was that another human, female, was running toward him. He threw a punch but the woman slid with his spear on her hand and hit him with it. He didn't even have time to hold the wound caused by the woman since she again used his spear to attack him which she did successfully. She impaled him in the chest with his own spear. "Agh!" He fell to the floor, looking at his wife. She was fighting against the other two./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Proxima saw her husband falling to the ground. She stopped fighting and rushed to his side to save his life. She knelt next to him, trying to help him. She then looked up to his attacker. "You all will die sooner for this!" she hissed at the attacker. The other two stood next to the attacker. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"They must be the ones defeated Chitauri army. /emProxima thought. She wanted to attack them again but she also didn't want to leave Corvus alone, fearing that he could get killed by that petite woman./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Natasha stood firm, looking at the aliens that attacked Wanda and Vision. "You shouldn't have tried to kill our friends. We don't wanna kill you but we will." She said and with Steve and Sam, took battle position. They were going to finish them off but they heard a sound up in the sky. All three of them looked at where the sound came from at the same time and saw a spaceship above them. They turned to look at the aliens again but saw another one standing there with them. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"He can teleport/em. She noted that then she heard a faint noise at the back of her head. She quickly turned to see what's behind her and saw nothing but she noticed something else. Steve and Sam were not moving at all, not breathing nor blinking. It seemed like the new alien controlled them. She heard the noise again and she figured it out or she hoped so. "You are controlling their minds." She stated, looking at the newcomer. "Funny how Voldemort look alike mind-controlling people." She chuckled her own joke while looking for an opportunity. She saw Wanda, who was lying on the ground, stirring. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Common Wanda wake up! /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Ebony Maw was both impressed and angry. He was impressed by the woman's resistance to his whispers and angry that he couldn't affect a simple petite human. "Most interesting." He noted. "Not many can resist my whispers." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Well you see, I am the most interesting woman you've ever meet." Natasha was stalling until Wanda could come to aid her. "Leave them alone if you wanna live." She pointed Steve and Sam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Someone so small, so weak…" He teleported behind the woman and held her by her neck. "…so fragile…" Natasha elbowed him in the chest and Maw teleported back to Proxima and Corvus' side. "… is threatening me. It is the most funny thing I've seen for a long time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Natasha pulled her gun and pointed at him while stealing a look at Wanda, seeing that she rose up. Natasha smirked. "I would love sit and chat but I really don't want to."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Wanda saw Natasha pointing the gun at the others. She summoned all her power at shot the aliens with energy blast but before it could hit them, they disappeared. Wanda didn't think too much and rushed to Vision's side, trying to keep him alive. He was alive but weak. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""We should call Tony, Steve." Sam stated and Natasha nodded in agreement. "I think they were the first of many." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Steve agreed with Sam. He was going call Tony but noticed Nat's expression. "You okay Nat?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She took a deep breath. "The Voldemort looking guy is mind-controller or something like that. He controlled you two easily. It's just… I never thought there would be a day when I would be grateful for Red Room's brainwashings and mind controls." She shook of her head. "Doesn't matter now. Vision needs help and we need to call Tony. Sam is right there the first of many. Whomever they are working is trying to kill us. The alien woman said something about dying sooner."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Steve patted Nat on her shoulder and picked up the phone to call Tony. The second he touched the phone, it started ringing./span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="5" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Milano, GOTG's Ship/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A few days earlier/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Peter Quill stood straight and deepened his voice. "We are the Guardians of the Galaxy." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Why are you deepening your voice?" Drax asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""This is my real voice!" Peter said, earning laughes from his teammates and the bypasser./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I've heard of you." Thor said. "I am Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"After the Guardians introduced themselves, Gamora asked. "Why were you floating in the space?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""A ship attacked us with my sister included. The attacker wanted the Space Stone. I wager you are familiar with the Infinity Stones. I heard you saw one." They nodded, Gamora had a bad feeling about this. "He beat me and then threw me to space. I don't remember much but he wanted to get two stones. He seems to want all of them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Gamora froze in her place and Peter saw her. "Gamora?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That's Thanos." She stated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Why would Thanos need an infinity stone. He is already too powerful." Peter said, trying to comfort her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Gamora walked toward Milano's window. "Entire time I knew him, he only had one goal, to wipe out half of the universe. If he gets all the stones, he could do it with the snap of his fingers…" Gamora turned to them and snapped her fingers. "… just like that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Everyone gulped. Peter tried to lift up the spirits. "We can stop him."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Not alone." Gamora said truthfully./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I have a team back on Earth. We can help each other." Thor took a step forward. "Join Earth's Mightiest Heroes and together we can stop Thonas!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Rocket laughed. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes?" He laughed a little more. "Is that what you call yourselves?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""No… We call Avengers, the people call us Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Thor answered. "But if Thanos is really collecting all the stones, we need to get one before him, the Reality Stone, Ether. It's with the Collector."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That son of a-" Rocket grumbled. "He was going take Power Stone too. At least it is afe with Nova Corps." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The Guardians took a moment to understand. "Oh shit!" Peter said and rushed to pilot seat. "We need to go to Xandar!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Gamora took co-pilot seat but something stopped them. From the communicator, they've heard something. "This is not a drill. We were attacked. I repeat we were attacked." Rocket looked at where the announcement was coming and it was Xandar. Peter connected to caller and asked what happened. "We got attacked by two of Black Order and they took Power Stone. We have multiple casualties…" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Peter cut him off. "We are too late." He whispered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""We can still take Reality Stone." Thor said. "Time is limited and I need a weapon to fight Thanos and his henchmen. And for that I have to go somewhere."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""We can handle The Collector, you can go and get the weapon." Drax said. He really wanted one-on-one with Thanos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Rocket and Groot, you go with Thor and we will meet up after that. We, the rest, will go to Collector and get the stone." Peter said and turned to Thor. "Like you said, time is limited."/span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="5" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Knowhere/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Peter, Gamora, Drax and Mantis went to the Collector and found out that Thanos is there too. they hid behind the crafts. They saw Thanos torturing Collector to tell him where the stone was but then Drax couldn't take it anymore and went to attack Thanos all alone. The rest of the gang couldn't leave him to fight Thanos alone so they joined him. Thanos was way more stronger and at the end Thanos won causing The Collector's shop to blew up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"THIS IS WHERE I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE AFTER WATCHING INFINITY WAR. THE 2 PARTS AFTER THIS ARE THE ACTUAL END OF THIS FIC. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I THINK THIS IS HOW IW WILL END WITH OF COURSE WITH SOME DIFFERENCES./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"ONLY 2 HOURS LEFT FOR ME!/span/strong/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="5" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Titan/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Thanos was at his birth place. It was going to end where it all started. But this time he had someone with him. Hela, The Death, or Goddess of Death. All this time, he coulnt imagine a better end. In his visions he courted Death and wanted to kill everyone for her and then he really met her. He loved her more than himself and anything else. He was happy that Hela was with him when he wipes out half of the universe. It took time and some henchmen but he finally collected all Infinity Stones and Infinity Gauntlet. "Everything I did, I did for you, Lady Death." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hela smirked. She got powerful with every kill and she was going to even more powerful after this. She didn't want to admit it but she liked spending time and killing evertone on their way with Thanos. "Oh please… I am more than a Lady." She approached Thanos and plated a passionate kiss on his lips. "I am the Goddess of Death." She whispered and took a step back. "Now you are a God too…how fitting." She stood by his side and looked at the space. "What are waiting for?" She urged him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe but this…" Thanos laughed. "…does put a smile on my face." Thanos lifted his left hand. He snapped with his fingers with a smile on his face and together, with Hela, watched the universe as half of it, including Earth, got wiped out./span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr align="center" size="5" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Earth/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A Few Minutes Before Thanos Snaps His Fingers/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""We lost…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"This was something no one hoped to hear. The remaining of Avengers stood in Shuri's lab in Wakanda. Everyone was depressed as they should be./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Natasha turned to look at the last survivors: Clint, Hope, Scott, Sam and Shuri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""IF YOU LET US FIGHT, THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN!" Hope yelled at Natasha as she walked toward her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Maybe you would end up dead and we wouldn't have any final stand." Natasha wiped a tear that fell to her cheek. She didn't even notice that she cried. They lost everyone but losing Steve, her husband, was the hardest one. But this wasn't the time for sentimentality. "Plan B is active. Scott and you will go back into past after the Battle of New York and hide the Tessaract elsewhere." She told Hope then turned to Shuri. "Is it ready?" She meant the discs that holds the info Hope and Scott would need in order to The Original Avengers to believe them. Shuri nodded and handed Scott and Hope a disk for each. "I wish there was another moment for one of you to go so we could have more chance to survive."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I know another time." Someone said. Natasha knew the voice. "March 8, 1994*" Nick Fury emerged from the shadows. "There is a woman called Captain Marvel. Her real name is Carol Danvers. You give this to her." Nick gave Hope something. "She will know that you are to be trusted."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Sam asked everyone's question. "What can she do for us?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Nick gave a quick explanation. "She is one of the strongest people I've ever met. Maybe as strong as Hulk, maybe more." He turned to Hope. "Don't let her go to Black Hole and tell her about cryo freeze. She will wake up when we need her most." Hope nodded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""We will lose again." Scott said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Natasha stood up. "I can't believe I am going to quote Tony but here it is. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere's no throne, there is no version of this where Thanos come out on top. Maybe we lost everyone and maybe it's too much for us but Thanos will never win. Because if we can't protect the Earth, he can be damned well sure it'll be avenged!/span" Natasha ended it a saying something her own. "You two will be the last Avengers alive… so avenge us. Avenge us so that Thanos would lose." Scott and Hope nodded and they share a final kiss before going into microverse where space and time aren't relative./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""It was good speech even though we will all die." Sam said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Don't worry they will succeed. And I will be the first one to kick Thanos' ass after they rewrite the history." Clint added with a little humor earning one last chuckle from his friends./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I shouldn't have asked you to come. You don't have any idea how sorry I am, Clint." Natasha went to hug Clint. "I took your time from your family."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""We had to try, Nat. And I will see them again when Scott and Hope succeed." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"They hugged each other tightly. "It's poetic. I've started my new life with you and it ends with you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Clint gave one last squeeze. "Hey! Don't make jok-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"This was it. This was the second Thanos snapped his fingers, killing half of the universe./span/p 


	4. I created IW support group

I created a support group for the victims of Infinity War. We can talk about what happened and what might happen in A4 and how to cope with the deaths. Or any other thing as long as it's MCU related

I really need to talk this through and I need to read fluffy fanfics after Infinity War hit me like a truck. And I am sure I'm not the only one.

Here is the link for the group:

(Add https: and / {double /} to beginning)

discord (add . Here)

gg (add / here)

eE4UB9J

Giving link at FFnet is nasty. If you want you could go to my AO3 account and find it in this fic's last chapter

I use this app for another group. It's about Romanogers and post IW Romanogers. And it's pretty good: practical and easy to use

For now it's on test run because if people want something else we can create a group in another app


	5. Rest In Peace Stan Lee

Not an update

I just wanted to say RIP Stan Lee

I've been in love with Marvel as long as I can remember. Spiderman (1994 animation) is one of the first cartoons I've ever watched. In 2002, I've watched Spiderman movie and I loved that. Then X-men too and later Fantastic Four. I was around 8-9 when I watched FF. While I was watching it, I've noticed a man who was also in Spiderman and X-men. I'm not from US not my siblings are comic-book fan. I didn't know that man was Stan Lee, the creator of those characters. Years later, MCU began. I thought he would have a steady role rather than cameos but he didn't. Honestly finding his cameos are awesome in movies. I will get emotional when I see his last cameos in Captain Marvel, Avengers 4, Spiderman, Dark Phoenix and New Mutants. I'm not sure about the last two though but I hope he has cameo in it. But I'm sure that I will cry when I see "In the memory of Stan Lee"

I remember reading an interview of his saying that he wants to see all marvel characters in same company, in same home, like Spiderman since 2016. I'm sad that he didn't get to see that day.

I can't thank him enough for creating my favorite characters, for bringing me joy since I was a toddler, for expanding my imagination and giving me a Marvel obsession. Rest In Peace Stan "The Man" Lee

He may have passed away physically but as long as there are Marvel movies, cartoons, games, comics; as long as his creations, Marvel, will exist, he will exist in our hearts.

My only consolation is that knowing he is with his wife right now

Rest In Peace Stan Lee. May your memories never fade away

Excelsior!


End file.
